The present invention relates generally to concrete structure formation and deals more particularly with a method and related apparatus for forming a sluiceway at the juncture between a cement wall and floor for capturing and routing fluid to a sump drain or the like.
A below ground level concrete structure, such as, for example, the basement of a house or other building wherein concrete is poured subsequent to the formation of the surrounding walls to form a floor, is, often plagued by the infiltration of ground water especially, at the intersection of the wall and the floor. Such water infiltration subjects any items in the basement area to water dammage and effectively renders the area unsuitable for any reasonable use.
One solution to the problem is to divert any water beneath the floor and behind the wall away from the basement area by installing a network of sub-surface drains which are usually enclosed in crushed stone or other suitable material and which drains collect and carry any sub-surface water away from the structure or sometimes direct the water to a sump drain. The above-described solution is generally costly, adds to the construction time and in many instances the drains are not needed. Unfortunately, the need for such drains is generally not predictable and the drains may or may not be included. If not needed, an unnecessary expense is added to the cost of construction.
If drains are needed but not installed, subsequent procedures and the methods to install such drains are expensive and generally require breaking up the concrete floor to gain access to the area beneath the floor to install a network of drains to collect and carry water to a sump drain.
Another solution is to provide a channel in the floor surface along the perimeter of the floor and adjacent to the wall. One commonly used method to create such a channel requires placing a piece of elongated lumber generally having a dimension 2".times.4" (two inches by four inches), along the perimeter of the floor area adjacent the wall prior to pouring the concrete floor so that when the floor is poured, the concrete is prevented from coming in contact with the wall but instead comes in contact with the lumber. The lumber is removed after the concrete has dried to leave behind a channel in its place and which channel may be directed to a sump drain or the like.
The use of a piece of lumber as described above to form a channel has many drawbacks and disadvantages thus is not acceptable as a practical alternative to more expensive drain installations. One drawback is that cement generally expands during drying and compresses the lumber between the floor and the wall making it extremely difficult to remove. Oftentimes, the lumber must be chopped or chiseled out thus destroying the piece of lumber. Such removal is labor intensive and adds to the construction expense and time.
A further drawback is that a channel formed using the foregoing method must be at the grade level of the floor surface leaving the channel opening exposed. In some instances, it is desirable to provide a channel below the surface of the floor for example, if it is desired to "finish-off" or otherwise make living quarters in a basement area.
A general object of the present invention is therefore, to provide a method and related apparatus for forming a sluiceway between a wall and a cement floor to capture and route fluid to a sump drain or the like which overcomes the drawbacks of previously used methods and apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sluiceway form that is fabricated from a biodegradable material which permits the form to disintegrate when it is left in place between the wall and cement floor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sluiceway form using a biodegradable sheet material that is lightweight, storable and easily transported to a construction site.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following written description of a preferred embodiment and the drawings forming a part thereof.